Revenge
by Android 18 fan
Summary: What if 18's only reason to marry Krillin was to take revenge on her past? What if she had went to all that trouble...to have a child and even get married. Just so she could taste sweet revenge.


**Full Story description: What if 18's only reason to marry Krillin was to take revenge on her past? What if she had went to all that trouble...to have a child and even get married. Just so she could taste sweet revenge by gaining the Z-warriors trust. Then when they least expect it, turn on them?**

**Idea was from- High School Nightmare. Maybe you should read that first. But it's not finished so there will be a good mystery heehee. I have the whole story fresh in my mind, but i never am in the mood to finish it on the computer nor paper. I don't know why. But if you happen to go to the story, i am sorry for all the sexual violence. I was having this crave to include alot of rape in my stories back then. But now i'm over it and wish to revise some things. But yea...please review the story for me and ignore the rape. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Revenge**

Everything in sight was surrounded by an outer black color, as if it were a dream or even vision. Something was seen though, which was not being blocked by the black aura.

It was a young teenage girl with blonde hair, up against the corner of a wall. Her right hand was held behind her back suspiciously, and her back was hunched on purpose a little. Her clothing was ripped in scattered areas, along with scratches and cuts randomly located on her face and arms. Blood was evident on her hair, along with dried blood stained into her shirt and pants. A demented look was all over her bruised and battered face; as if she had just totally lost it. A half smile formed on her delicate lips, only curving at one end of her mouth. It was an open-mouth smile, showing brightly colored white teeth. Her head began to tilt a little sideways, as small laughs escaped her mouth; her body shaking as she did so.

Suddenly, a man then came into the picture. His hair was spiked and the color of black. His back was facing the view, so you could not make anything out more than that. But you could see that he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, and uniform dark blue pants.

The view suddenly changed position, as if you were seeing out the girl's own two eyes. So you could now see the man fastly approaching where the girl was occupied. A wicked smile was forming slowly on his face, as if it were slow motion. His eyes were staring directly at what was probably the girl. His face was very gruff looking. Something was not right about him. This girl better get out of here before he has a chance to do anything bad to her!

Too late. The man was already standing in front of the girl. He leaned his body on the girl, and it seemed as if he had placed his chin on her shoulder. He seemed to be whispering the words into her ear."Be a good girl..."

The man pulled his head back, and pressed his lips firmly against the woman's, as if she were his possession; play toy.

All of a sudden, the view changed, and you could now see the both of them, as if there were a camera behind them; recording them. Something very shiny and pointy that the girl was holding in her hand slowly began to creep it's way from behind her back. What was she planning to do? Well, we are about to find out- hopefully.

The girl raised her hand slowly with the item still held firmly in it, above the man's back. It was a knife! The point was facing the man's back now, just waiting for the right moment to strike him down in a bloody mess.

Just as expected, the girl thrusted the knifes point down upon the man's back. The man quickly reacted with taking his lips off the girl's and bending backwards as he yelped in pain."Get it out!"

The view zoomed in on the girl's face, revealing a glint of happiness in her ice cold eyes. She tilted her head to the side slowly, causing some strands of loose, blood stained hair, to fall in front of her face. A half smile once again formed on her lips. Her eyes began to widen, revealing red tiny veins. But then the view changed, showing the both of them from a sideview now, with the black aura still surrounding the picture.

She quickly pulled the blade out, which was now shining with blood. But she did not pull it out because he had ordered her to do so, but because she was going to shove it right back in. Which she did in just a few brief seconds, as more blood gushed out and onto the cold, hard as rock floor.

The man made a few weird noises of pain, and managed to shout out."How dare...you!"

The girl's eyes shut tightly, as her body began to convulse in maniacal laughter. After a couple seconds of laughter, the girl slowly opened her eyes; her smile not evaporating whatsoever."You can't hurt me anymore...you can't hurt me."She murmured in response to him in a shaky, happy tone.

Before the man could even think of a response, she thrusted the blade out, and pushed the man away from her with her free hand."Look who's in control now..."She murmured ecstatically.

The man stood up dizzily, and suddenly tripped over his own two feet. He fell onto a table full of syringes, glass tubes full of chemicals, and needles. Everything came crashing down onto the floor, breaking with a loud bam. Actually not everything, as some glass was under him, that immediatly shattered into amillion pieces. Obviously, the table was not very sturdy, so it fell over backwards, taking the man with him; tumbling in a heap.

The girl advanced hastily over to the man, staring down at his now weak form. Blood was spread out everywhere now. Chemicals were sinking into the man's clothing, and blood more so. He was breathing heavily for air, and one of his eyes were closed; signaling he was close to death.

But the girl wanted to make sure he died; in a faster way; but much more pain involved. So, she bent herself down on her knees, and raised the knife right above the man's area. She thrusted it down upon his flesh, to receive a pained screech coming from the man's mouth.

The girl snickered at him, and pulled the knife out. She relocated it to where his heart was, and raised it high above his chest. She smiled evily, and made a sly remark."I told you i would get my revenge."

Just as soon as she had said that, she thrusted the knife down upon chest. Blood gushed out his mouth, and one last, low pitched scream came out his bloody mouth.

The girl did not have any longer to enjoy this moment of glory, as a deep screechy voice interupted her."What have you done?!"

She twisted her head to the side, to see a man with long white hair and wrinkles. He wore a white lab coat, and a surprised but yet angry look on his face.

The old man suddenly placed his hand deep inside his pocket, and just as quickly took it back out to reveal a control-like item. He raised the hand holding it, and pointed the antenna directly at the girl. His thumb raised it self above a red button, and thrusted down on it fast.

Suddenly, the girl fell backwards, lying dead on her back. For some strange reason, it seemed as if she could not move. All that was moving were her ice cold eyes, desperatly trying to find a way out of her predicament.

The old man suddenly came into view, standing above her to the side. He raised his right foot, and slammed it back down upon the girl's side; pain emitting up and down her side.

Everything just suddenly became surrounded by the dark aura, as if it were absorbing this scene. All that could be heard was a nagging voice...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with jet black hair, also known as Krillin, sat up next to a sleeping Eighteen. He shook her body lightly

"Eighteen, wake up!"Krillin ordered frantically.

A grunt came in response to the frantic voice, coming from Eighteen's delicate mouth. Her eyes were scrunched tightly, as if she were in a bad dream and just could'nt seem to wake up. Her hands were tucked under her pillow sloppily, with the covers still over her.

As for Krillin, they were only up to his waist, as he was sitting up; trying to wake up his wife. But it just was not working. He would have to try something else, for today was'nt just any normal day. It was the world tournament. The day Goku would come back to life for an entire day.

Krillin shook his wife a little bit more rougher this time, finally causing Eighteen to speak at least.

"Why..?"

Krillin sighed, and removed his hands away from Eighteen so she would be able to get up.

"Today is the tournament, remember?"He reminded his wife.

Eighteen opened her eyes lazily, and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. The time read 8 am, which was not even close enough to the time when they had to get ready to leave.

"It's only 8 am...let me go back to sleep..."Eighteen murmured to Krillin, her eyes shutting once again.

"Eighteen, we need to get ready."Krillin continued."We need to dry our clothes for today, and also we need to train before it starts. Not to mention Maron is probably bound to wake up in an hour or so."

A sigh came from Eighteen, as she forced her eyes open.

"Fine"She scowled in defeat.

With that, Eighteen pulled herself out her bed and walked sleepily over to her dresser to grab her hair brush. She looked at herself in the mirror, and began to brush her hair.

"I'll start breakfast."Krillin offered as he opened the door, and then went out; gently shutting it behind him.

Once Eighteen was done with her hair, seeing as she was in a gown, opened the door and shut it behind her. She was heading for the downstairs, when a sudden cry sounded in the house. No doubt it was Maron.

So, while sighing, Eighteen turrned around and headed towards her daughter's room. Once she was at it, she opened the door gently to reveal her daughter, who was lying in her new bed. She was five years old now. Oh how time flew by. Soon she would already be a full grown woman.

Maron was sitting up in her new bed, tears running down her pale cheeks. But, she stopped crying once her mother opened the door. Maron stared at her Mom for a brief moment before speaking in a shaky voice from crying.

"Mommy, i had a scary dream."

Eighteen came up to her daughter, and sat on the bed beside her. A look of concern glimmered through her blue eyes for a split second; something only her daughter would have the privlege at seeing.

Maron crawled out of her covers, and sat beside her mother; snuggling up to Eighteen's side.

Eighteen rapped her left arm around her daughter's fragile body, and stared down at her lovingly.

"I'm here now, sweety."Eighteen continued."What was the dream about?"

Maron paused for a few seconds, before answering her mother sleepily.

"Some pink blob killed Dad and you..."

"Don't worry, i'm right here."Eighteen comforted."And Daddy's downstairs cooking breakfast."

Maron met her mother's gaze, and smiled a little at her. Obviously, she felt more comfortable now that noone was here to kill her mother or father.

Eighteen hugged her daughter to give more comfort to her, and quickly kissed her on the forehead.

"Why don't you get dressed so you'll be ready,"Eighteen suggested as she pulled away from the hug."while i go n' dry our clothes?"

Maron nodded as she wiped away some of her tears, and scooted off her bed to her dresser.

Eighteen smiled at her daughter once more before shutting the door behind her and she walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Sure enough, Krillin was at the stove, taking a pot that contained a couple fried eggs and getting a plate to put them on.

"I see Maron is already awake."Krillin commented, hearing Eighteen's light footsteps.

Eighteen made her way over to the laundry room, while responding to Krillin.

"She had a nightmare."

No answer came from Krillin, but that did'nt affect Eighteen whatsoever. She was'nt one for talking early in the morning- unless it were her daughter of course. So, a couple hours flew by and by then everyone in the house had eaten breakfast, including Master Roshi; seeing as he was going as well. Maron was well prepared, Krillin and Eighteen were already in their clothing. Eighteen wore a black long sleeve shirt with white arming that had black lines in it, along with pants that reached just above the ankles. Krillin wore a maroon T-shirt, and khaki, not to mention very baggy, pants. Maron wore a cute pink dress, along with two red ribbons holding up her hair in a pigtail. Krillin and Eighteen decided not to train, as Bulma and the rest of the gang had arrived a bit early.

"Hey guys."Greeted Bulma as all four of them gathered into her hover craft outside Kame House."How have you all been?"

Krillin smiled a goofy smile at his friends, and replied.

"We're doing good, what about you guys?"Krillin asked politely, happy to be reunited with his friends.

"Oh, just the usual."Bulma answered as she turned around in the seat.

Yamcha was in the driving seat, Bulma was situated on the other side of the driver seat. Videl, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were sitting in the back seats; along with Krillin, Eighteen, Maron, and Master Roshi.

"Let's make a rule."Gohan suddenly suggested as Yamcha lifted off the ground and into the sky.

"What might that be?"Vegeta asked.

"How about we have no Super Saiyan transformations during the tournament."Gohan then added."So noone recognizes us from the Cell Games."

Trunks and Goten stared a couple seconds at Gohan, before answering in a disappointed tone.

"Fine."

"I also agree with Gohan! I mean there would news cameras all over Capsule Corp asking me questions! And I know I do not want that!"Bulma put in.

"Agreed; there will be no Super Saiyan transformations during the tournament."Vegeta agreed crossly.

"Yes! That means I'll stand a chance!"Krillin chanted in a goofy voice.

Eighteen just listened in on their conversation with her daughter in her lap quietly. She did not know it, but a very irritated look was planted on her beautiful face. Quite frankly she did not care if they went Super Saiyan, but at the same time she did; for she wanted the money. She needed that money where her and her small family could get a _real_ house. It was so annoying living in Kame House! There was that old perverted geezer who always tried to spy on her.

Suddenly Eighteen had the urge to just get up and punch Bulma right dead in the forehead. It was aggravating her; the way Bulma kept on rambling on and on. Not to mention the device that she had to shut her down when Cell was pursuing her.

One day she would get her revenge, and just maybe that day would be today if she were lucky. But she highly doubted it.

-------------------------------

**Author's note- I am very sorry for not updating any of my stories. But I have a lot of new ideas zooming through my head which I have been typing away on. I am now working on Chapter four of 'Be careful what you wish for'. After that I shall hopefully have 'Can You See through these eyes of ice' new chapter up. I also have half of it finished on my computer. Now, this may not seem like this story will have Eighteen get her revenge; but she will- trust me. You won't know what hit you because this I believe is the least expected idea! Yay me!**

**Warning- Do not review, and I do not continue. So tell me how you like this story and if I should continue. **


End file.
